


Intimidation

by marvelousfvcks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Request: Reader says, “why did they choose you? You’re so cute,” N stuff like that? I imagine Bucky doesn’t wanna be scary but he tries to scare her and she just laughs at his attempt because she finds it cute lol





	

Lounging on the couch was one of the best ways to spend a Friday night when you’d had non-stop missions and training all week. Relaxing into the plush cushions, you released a soft sigh as your aching muscles relaxed for the first time this week. 

Your focus shifted from the TV to the man taking up the other end of the sofa. Bucky was lazing in his seat, eyes focused on the screen in front of him, his mind unwinding from the stressful events of the week. Such a build up of missions always had Bucky tightly wound, his mind taking him back to places he’d rather forget and that’s how you two wound up watching Friends reruns on a Friday night. 

Snuggling further into the fluffy blanket your eyes raked over his face; taking in his striking blue eyes that were unfocused and had a storm of emotion playing in them, his kissable lips drawn into a straight line. Whenever Bucky let himself get lost in his head, his expression normally fell into an emotionless state - the other avengers dubbing it his ‘Winter Soldier Face.’ 

This was something you could never understand, what was considered an intimidating expression by everyone else you just found down-right adorable. The infamous assassin, the fist of hydra, was powered by a pout. The idea that people found Bucky scary was laughable and you couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped your lips. 

Bucky turned to you upon hearing you laugh, his eyebrow creasing in confusion when he saw you staring right at him, “What’s so funny Doll?” 

A small grin broke out on your face as you shook your head, “I’m just wondering why Hydra chose you to be their menacing assassin, you aren’t frightening at all.” 

Bucky’s confusion grew as he examined you, trying to figure out if you were joking. 

“I’m being serious! Why you?” You exclaimed, “That pout isn’t scary it’s downright adorable, I don’t get how they managed to get so many people to do what they wanted,” you shrugged off his incredulous stare. 

Bucky’s frown didn’t cease as you moved towards him to press a kiss to his cheek, cuddling into his side, his arm pulled you closer to him but you could still sense his bafflement at what you had just said. Hell you just claimed that the notorious Winter Soldier, the man single-handedly responsible for countless deaths, wasn’t intimidating and was in fact rather cute. 

“I am scary,” he mumbled into your hair, his pout practically audible. 

You couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that tore itself from your lips, clutching your sides as you chortled at your boyfriend who seemed so offended that you didn’t find him scary. You turned to look up at him, “No, you really aren’t babe.” 

“Yes I am,” He persisted, determined to get you to admit you found him frightening when he wanted to be. He was the Goddamn Winter Soldier not some care bear. 

You bit your lip as to stop yourself from laughing again, the fact that he was so offended that you didn’t think he was intimidating was hilarious, “Ok then, prove it.” 

Bucky scoffed at you, “I’m not scaring you Y/N, I’m your boyfriend not your murderer.” 

Your smirk grew at his refusal: “You’re just saying that cause you can’t scare me,” you whispered just loud enough for him to hear, knowing he couldn’t turn down such a challenge. 

You went to get up, walking past Bucky, the challenge you laid down still hanging in the air. Bucky’s hand whipped out to grab your wrist as you moved to walk past him, yanking you down onto the coach, your back flush against the cushions as Bucky crawled up your body slowly. 

“Вы не думаете, я страшно котенка?“ (Do not you think I’m scary kitten) His voice was emotionless and his face hard, you stared at him in shock; unable to utter a word to him as he pinned your hands above your head. 

“Есть ли у вас какие-либо идеи, что я сделал?” (Do you have any idea what I’ve done?) He snarled into your ear, “Ваша глупо не бояться котенка.” (You’re foolish not to be afraid kitten)

You couldn’t take it anymore, your laughter escaped you as tears streamed down your face, he was trying so hard and it was just too adorable you couldn’t help yourself. Bucky pulled back, looking at you as if you’d just sprouted a second head as you laughed at his ‘threats.’ 

Once you calmed down, you smiled up at him pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose as he stared at you with a slack jaw, “Told you Buck, you aren’t scary, not to me anyway.” 

A lopsided grin etched its way onto Bucky’s face as a breathy chuckle left his lips. His eyes shifted from dark and emotionless, filling with humor and love for you. His lips pressed against yours in gentle kiss, “You’re the only that thinks that then, Dollface.” 

You smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling him down to lay next to you on the couch, wrapping yourselves up in each other. His arms pulled you tightly to him, your back pressed against his front as he pressed soft kisses behind your ear and down your neck. 

You linked you fingers with his, squeezing his hand: “I’d never be scared of you Bucky.”


End file.
